


Брэд

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: вторая из дуэта зарисовок о Кэнноне и Брэде
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Брэд

Горячий закатный огонь — пережжёно-тёмный, густой, будто кровь — плещется в бутылке и в глотке. Брэд пьёт, обливаясь и утираясь рукой, и бьёт бутылку, и давит черепки-осколки тяжёлой подошвой армейского ботинка в мелкое крошево, и громко хохочет в лицо растрёпанному по-пёсьи синдикатскому мальчишке, который всё-таки пришёл один, а тот неожиданно криво и нагло ухмыляется. _Смелый, да? Посмотрим, насколько ты смелый, когда дойдёт до дела…_ И доходит до дела, и приходится туго, но совсем не так, как было на настоящей войне — о нет, их маленькая смертоносная война с Милленионом — просто парад с праздничным салютом по сравнению с происходившим там, в обморочных джунглях и хилых деревнях чужой страны, которая почему-то была важна политикам. Да только и здесь тоже стреляют боевыми и насмерть, а Вонг потерял каску… уже и не помнит, где. _Что-то идёт не так, брат._ Под пальцами хрустит тонкое, жалящее стекло — или хрустят его кости и суставы, стонут сухожилия? _Мы на поле боя. Мы всё ещё на поле боя._ «Это Милленион», — сорванным голосом твердит мальчишка, который мог бы стать ему не-кровным братом, а стал злейшим врагом. Он ведь из той же породы людей, что и сам Вонг, — такая же сила, которой слишком тесно внутри, сила, которая рвётся наружу, сила, которая сама не разбирает, куда и как бить, дай ей волю. Брэд рычит и беснуется, пытаясь достать их всех. «Милленион!» — хрипло звенит в ответ, со знакомым скрипом проворачивается барабан револьвера, и Брэд опускает веки, ослеплённый светом. _Эй, маленький брат, ты ведь тоже сгоришь, если так продолжишь._ У бледного восхода над водой цвет, как у пепла. И вкус горький, затхлый, как у пепла — не у серебристого и лёгкого сигаретного, а у чёрного, грязного пепла выжженной бесприютной земли, где сгоревшие жалкие крестьянские хижины перемешаны с обгорелыми костями этих самых крестьян. «…Идём», — проговаривает Кэннон, уголки рта у него едва заметно приподнимаются, раскосые глаза на мгновение теплеют, сухое лицо ловит отблеск закатного жара. Брэд толкает его плечом в плечо, подтягивает шнурки на ботинках — _далеко идти_ , — закидывает армейскую куртку на спину и догоняет, стараясь ступать след в след. _Мы дойдём, брат. Мы дойдём, я сказал._


End file.
